Les petites histoires de la mafia
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dans la mafia y a toujours un truc qui se passe, surtout entre les pages, série de drabble ou ficclet présentant ce qui peut ou aurait pu se passer dans KHR.
1. Le jeu d'Hibari

**Titre :** Les petites histoires de la mafia

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Tous appartiennent à Akira Amano. Sauf Mukuro qui m'appartient à moi j'ai décidé (ça serait trop facile si on pouvait faire ça hein ?)

**Résumé :** Dans la mafia y a toujours un truc qui se passe, surtout entre les pages, série de drabble ou ficclet présentant ce qui peut ou aurait pu se passer dans KHR.

**Genre :** grand drabble (même ça j'ai honte de l'appeler ficclet)

**Couple :** 6918 … ou pas ?

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** hm pas vraiment de spoil pour le moment.

*******

**1. Le jeu d'Hibari.**

_« On va faire un jeu toi et moi. Les règles sont très simples, si tu fais du bruit pendant que je dors, je te tue »._

Hibari ouvrit les yeux, lentement, sortant d'un sommeil qu'il n'avait jamais connu si profond. Un calme complet l'avait envahit et il s'était retrouvé endormi, sans qu'aucun bruit à aucun moment ne vienne le déranger. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur un œil rouge et un œil bleu qui le fixaient avec amusement. La tête sur le lit Mukuro le regardait en souriant, puis tout doucement il murmura :

- Tu as perdu.

Hibari ne pouvait pas démentir, et pour la première fois de sa vie il se prenait une défaite à son jeu préféré.

Il se releva lentement, puis une fois en position assise, l'air un peu énervé de s'être fait battre et pourtant à la fois serein, sans doute parce qu'il venait de se réveiller, il lança :

- Alors qu'est ce que tu demandes comme récompense ?

Mukuro se mit debout, posa ses deux mains sur le lit et approcha son visage de celui de Kyôya.

- Comme je t'ai déjà cassé les os une fois, ça ne serait pas drôle de recommencer, à la place je te prendrai ça.

Puis comme un voleur, il alla poser sa bouche à la commissure des lèvres de sa victime. Hibari écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir Mukuro s'était déjà relevé et commençait à s'éloigner. Kyôya passa sa main là où le crime avait eut lieu, et ne pu retenir un minuscule sourire.

Après tout il lui devait bien ça, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : En fait KHR c'est super exploitable, y a pleins de phrases, de jeux, de trucs qui me donnent des idées de fics – principalement des drabbles – c'est pour ça qu'au lieu de faire 10 drabbles chacun de leur côtés, je préfère les rassembler. Donc voilà le premier, sur le jeu d'Hibari qui me fait tant rire. Je me demandais « ça donnerait quoi s'il jouait avec Mukuro ». Et je suis sûr qu'aucun des deux n'aiment perdre alors…

Ou alors était-ce juste une bonne excuse pour faire du 6918 l'air de rien ?


	2. Le hasard fait bien les choses

**Titre :** Les petites histoires de la mafia

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous appartiennent à Akira Amano. Sauf Mukuro qui m'appartient à moi j'ai décidé (ça serait trop facile si on pouvait faire ça hein ?)

**Résumé :** Dans la mafia y a toujours un truc qui se passe, surtout entre les pages, série de drabble ou ficclet présentant ce qui peut ou aurait pu se passer dans KHR.

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** 5980… Ou pas ?

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** no spoil !!

***********

**2. Le hasard fait bien les choses. **

_« On s'est rencontré par hasard »_

Si on pouvait effectivement parler de hasard la première fois… Et aussi la deuxième, soyons gentils, les autres fois n'avaient mais alors rien avoir avec une quelconque chance.

Gokudera avait disons… Donner un petit coup de pouce à ce hasard. Par exemple en retenant le trajet de Yamamoto et en se mettant sur son chemin à chaque fois. Bien sûr JAMAIS il ne l'aurait admis, ça aurait été trop la honte.

Le voilà donc assis sur son banc attendant bien tranquillement que le fan de Base-ball passe, et heureusement ce dernier était bien trop bête pour ce rendre compte qu'Hayato n'était pas entrain de s'ennuyer seul dans son coin, mais bien entrain de forcer leur rencontre.

- Tiens Gokudera quel hasard, j'allais justement chez Tsuna, ça te dis qu'on y aille tous les deux ?

- Oui ! Je ne laisserai pas le dixième du nom seul avec un sportif débile.

Et jamais non plus le fumeur n'oserait dire qu'il se servait de Tsuna comme excuse, c'était trop indigne de la part de son futur bras droit.

Pourtant faire le chemin avec Yamamoto, bien qu'il soit un gringalet dépourvu de cerveau, lui plaisait et ça il était bien obligé de le reconnaître… Hélas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que c'est quand même super suspect que ces deux là arrivent toujours ensembles chez Tsuna, et qu'ils se soient rencontré par hasard… Hm.


	3. Point faible

**Titre :** Les petites histoires de la mafia

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous appartiennent à Akira Amano. Sauf Mukuro qui m'appartient à moi j'ai décidé (ça serait trop facile si on pouvait faire ça hein ?)

**Résumé :** Dans la mafia y a toujours un truc qui se passe, surtout entre les pages, série de drabble ou ficclet présentant ce qui peut ou aurait pu se passer dans KHR.

**Genre :** grand drabble (même ça j'ai honte de l'appeler ficclet)

**Couple :** pas de couple, c'est un Bianchi-centric, un peu.

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** Pas vraiment spoil, youpi.

*******

**3. Point faible.**

_« - Dis Gokudera-kun, Bianchi n'a pas un point faible ?_

_- Aucun ! »_

C'est à cela qu'on reconnaît un frère qui connaît trop peu sa sœur. Bien sûr que Bianchi avait un point faible, même plutôt énorme d'ailleurs.

Certaines mauvaises langues raconteront que c'est son amour pour Reborn qui en était la cause, mais plutôt que de lui faire perdre ses moyens, son inclination pour le bébé la rendait plus forte chaque jour. Inventant sans cesse des nouvelles recettes afin de se débarrasser du dixième du nom, et d'enfin pouvoir récupérer celui qu'elle aime, elle évoluait avec rapidité et devenait chaque fois un peu plus puissante et dangereuse.

D'autres diront que Roméo était son point faible, celui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, qu'elle croyait revoir en Lambo dans dix ans, et qu'elle cherchait désespérément à tuer une seconde fois. Cependant il n'était en fait pour elle qu'une tâche sur un magnifique tableau, qu'elle oubliait dès qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Enfin il y aurait quelques rumeurs sur le fait que ses piètres talents de cuisinières – on parle là du fait qu'elle ne sait pas faire un plat qui ne risque pas de tuer – l'empêcherait un jour de se marier, mais comme elle n'avait que faire du mariage tant qu'elle pouvait partager sa vie avec Reborn, ce n'était pas cela non plus sa grande faiblesse.

En fait il en était tout autrement, et c'était peut-être parce que le point faible de sa sœur était encore plus près qu'il ne pouvait le penser, que Gokudera imaginait qu'elle n'en avait pas.

- Hayato, est ce que ça va ???

Et tandis que le petit frère se tenait le ventre, la douleur le pliant en deux, souhaitant désespérément que sa grande sœur disparaisse de sa vue, Bianchi morte d'inquiétude le secouait dans tous les sens espérant ainsi qu'il se sente moins mal.

Parfois, il arrivait juste qu'elle adore trop son petit frère, et que cela créer quelques dégâts…

C'est tout.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà, petit drabble sur Bianchi, parce que j'aime bien quand elle crie « Hayato, est ce que ça va ? » alors que c'est en la voyant qu'il tombe malade. C'est plutôt mignon en fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.


	4. La question

**Genre :** minuscule drabble de même pas cent mots.

**Couple :** euh…

**Note :** no spoil !!

********

**4. La question.**

_« Il est le meilleur pour procéder aux classements »_

Gokudera venait enfin de se retrouver seul avec Fûta, après maintes et maintes tentatives il avait réussit à éloigner tout le monde. Il regarda l'enfant, celui qui serait le plus doué pour lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait, inspira, expira, redoutant la réponse, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et bien certain que personne n'entendrait sa question, il se lança :

- Combien j'ai de chances de sortir avec Yamamoto ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est hyper court, ça fait même pas cent mots mais… Je le voyais trop tenter la question. Me demande quelle était la réponse !!


	5. Les histoires de dieux

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** c'est plutôt un Hibari-centric, alors pas de couple

**Note : **hm… je dirais que c'est un mini spoil du tome 8, mais sans plus. (20ème épisode)

********

**5. Les histoires de dieux**

_« Laissons Dieu s'en occuper ! Hibari-sama »_

Hibari était Dieu, et lui-même ne l'aurait pas démentit, sauf si cela lui permettait de se battre, où à l'occasion de casser la figure à quelqu'un.

C'était le Dieu du collège, voire même le Dieu de la ville, le Dieu du comité de discipline. Et c'est bien connu, il n'y a de la place que pour un seul Dieu dans ce monde, sinon c'est la guerre.

On s'entretue pour désigner qui on préfère, qui sera le meilleur, qui est celui qui a raison. Cela pouvait être amusant, surtout si Kyôya pouvait prendre part à cette guerre, mais ça ne l'était pas quand le type qui voulait prendre sa place s'en prenait à SON collège, à SA ville.

Il allait lui apprendre que Dieu était en colère. Et que Dieu en colère c'était Hibari-sama.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore juste quand Tsuna dit ça, et je voulais faire un truc là-dessus pour montrer que ouais okay Hibari c'est Dieu si on veut mais faut voir quel Dieu hein ? Vu son caractère. M'enfin c'est bien parce qu'il est comme ça qu'on l'aime.


	6. Le rire de Mukuro

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** si vous avez envie, vous n'avez qu'à coller Ken et Kaki ensembles

**Note : **Spoil sur les tomes 9 et 10 il me semble.

********

**6. Le rire de Mukuro.**

_« Kufufufu »_

Des années après avoir traversé l'enfer, Mukuro allait faire sa première apparition, une pour de vraie, une où il montrerait au monde entier qui il était. Ensuite il détruirait la mafia le cœur léger. Avec l'aide de Ken et Chikusa, il était sûr de pouvoir mettre ses plans à exécution et n'avait peur de rien.

Enfin si un peu quand même. Peur de rater sa première apparition, parce que c'était là que les gens se feraient tout de suite une idée sur lui.

Et enfin le rideau se leva sur sa mine de beau gosse, qu'on ne vit même pas puisqu'il était dans l'ombre.

La seule chose qu'on pu retenir de ce moment fut son rire, se voulant machiavélique, mais faisant plutôt penser à un type entrain de s'étouffer.

Kufufufu.

Pas étonnant qu'après avoir raté ainsi sa première apparition, Mukuro n'ait pas réussit à mettre le dixième parrain à ses pieds.

Fin.

L'autatrice : tout simplement parce que j'adore le rire de Mukuro, pi c'est tout.


	7. Le rire de Belphégor

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** pas de couple du tout

**Note :** pas vraiment de spoil si vous connaissez Bel.

**Note 2 :** c'est parce que tu me l'as réclamé =D, en espérant que ça te plaise, même si c'est court et un peu stupide.

********

**7. Le rire de Belphégor.**

_« Ushishishi »_

Entendre Belphégor rire était plutôt comique en soit. Même si personne n'aurait osé se moquer de lui, ayant trop peur de se retrouver découpé en petit morceau la seconde d'après. Mais parfois, quand il se laissait aller dans la rue, rigolant d'on ne sait quoi – sûrement d'un crime qu'il a commis plus tôt et dont il n'arrive pas à se remettre – les gens lui font la remarque.

- Essayer de rire un peu moins bêtement mon garçon.

- Ceci est le rire d'un prince alors…

Il se peut que parfois les princes ont juste l'air royalement con…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ça ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est juste pour ma jumelle, parce que le rire de Bel est épique, sans doute encore plus que celui de Mukuro. Mais c'est une fic sur un prince alors…


	8. L'anneau des nuages

**Genre :** One-shot

**Couple :** 27K, 80H, I-pin/Lambo, et et et et du 1859.

**Note :** Fic écrite pour akemi qui voulait du 1859 et à qui l'image d'Hibari semblait plaire, donc voilà pour toi jumelle, je sais pas si ça va te rassasier, mais j'espère au moins que ça te plaira. (Même si en fait c'est super court).

**Note2 :** Spoil sur le tome 14 et un peu ceux d'avant.

********

**8. L'anneau des nuages.**

_« La volonté du 10ème du nom… est également la notre… individuellement »_

Des années après que cette phrase eut été prononcée, Tsuna était devenu effectivement le dixième du nom de la famille Vongola.

S'il avait toujours cherché à fuir sa tâche, aujourd'hui il l'assumait plutôt avec plaisir. Déjà parce que plus personne ne l'appelait Tsunaze dorénavant, et aussi parce qu'il pouvait diriger sa famille comme lui l'entendait.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le terme « famille » d'ailleurs, cela lui faisait plus penser à une bande de larbins sous ses ordres, alors qu'il considérait ses membres comme de véritables amis et avec qui il avait toujours le plaisir d'aller faire une bataille de boule de neiges. Parce que même s'ils n'étaient plus des gosses, s'amuser restait vraiment important.

C'était en tout cas la manière de voir de Tsuna.

D'ailleurs à bien y regarder, même si les gens avaient grandis et vieillis, s'ils étaient plus mâtures et adultes sur certains points, les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que ça. Lambo se mettait toujours à pleurer au moindre problème, ce qui lui valait de se faire engueuler par Gokudera. Lui, était fier d'être devenu le bras droit du dixième du nom et se pavanait toujours dès qu'il y pensait, même s'il détestait encore beaucoup de mondes autour de lui et traitait toujours Yamamoto et Ryohei de la même manière, comme des sportifs débiles.

Parlons en de ceux là. Le joueur de baseball n'avait pas abandonné le sport, il était même devenu un grand champion – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire partie de la mafia à côté, continuant de prendre cela comme un jeu vraiment marrant. Quand au boxeur, il restait chaque jour à l'extrême limite, sachant tout de même se reposer comme lui avait apprit Colonnello.

Sa petite sœur Kyoko était devenu la femme du 10ème du nom, ce qui dans le fond n'avait surpris presque personne, sauf peut-être Haru qui avait eut du mal à s'en remettre, se noyant dans les gâteaux.

Elle avait pourtant finis par trouver une personne qui lui correspondait mieux, il s'agissait de Yamamoto, après tout ils avaient autant été ensembles qu'avec Tsuna, alors pourquoi pas ? Et c'était un couple qui marchait bien.

I-pin, la petite I-pin, était devenue grande, et comme l'avait souvent indiqué le bazooka des dix ans, elle avait changé d'orientation, préférant la distribution de Ramen à son métier d'assassin. Elle restait très très amie avec Lambo d'ailleurs, si bien que tous pensaient qu'ils se tramaient quelques choses entre ces deux là, sans se tromper d'ailleurs.

Mukuro avait finit par accepter de faire partie de la famille, de toute façon il n'avait pas réellement le choix, puisqu'il était toujours enfermé dans la prison des Vendicare et partageait son corps avec Chrome qui elle était contente d'avoir un boss comme Tsuna. Chikusa et Ken n'étaient jamais loin, bien qu'ils se fichaient totalement de la fille, espérant juste revoir celui qui les avait sauvés plusieurs fois.

Quand à Bianchi, si elle rendait toujours son frère malade c'est parce qu'elle avait fait de net progrès dans son poison cooking mais pas du tout dans la cuisine non empoisonné par contre. Shamal continuait parfois de lui courir après, ce qui lui valait de se recevoir des plats douteux dans la figure. Ce docteur pervers n'avait pas du tout changé.

Nana et Iemitsu, eux, étaient très fier de leur fils, bien qu'en fait sa mère ne soit pas réellement au courant de ces histoires de mafia, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Dino était toujours le parrain de sa famille et il venait quelques fois rendre visite aux Vongola, n'ayant rien perdu de sa maladresse quand il était sans ses hommes.

Enfin, celui qui avait toujours guidé Tsuna dans son entrainement, et grâce à qui il en était là aujourd'hui, Reborn, prenait soin d'un autre élève, un qui lui rappelait vaguement le dixième du nom quand il était plus jeune. Sans doute parce que c'était son fils.

Et quand tous étaient réunis, cela donnait des drôles de situations, mais Tsuna devait bien avouer que c'était très amusant.

Il manquait cependant toujours une personne à l'appel. Quelqu'un qui détestait les troupeaux, et préférait se battre plutôt que se faire des vrais amis. Reborn avait tellement eut raison, Hibari était bien fait pour avoir l'anneau des nuages. Pourtant, il ne restait jamais loin, au cas où…

D'ailleurs là il prenait le soleil sur le toit, tranquille. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne le déranger.

- Je savais que c'était ici que tu te planquais.

- Bravo, tu m'as trouvé, tu peux repartir maintenant.

Mais Gokudera vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, la cigarette au bec, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

- Tu peux virer ta clope d'ici !

- Non. J'ai pas envie.

Il savait qu'il provoquait Hibari, et que ça n'était jamais bon, mais ce type avait besoin qu'on le remue un peu, sinon il allait dessécher.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Pas grand-chose, juste profiter de ta présence.

- Si c'est pas pour te battre, dégage.

- Monsieur, ne sait que se battre ou être de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu peux parler, tiens.

Kyoya n'était pas loin de sortir ses tonfas et de lui taper dessus, mais Gokudera s'en moquait.

- Si tu tires encore sur ta clope, je te mords.

- Essaie pour voir.

Alors qu'Hibari se retournait vers l'autre garçon, il ne tomba que sur deux bâtons de dynamites prêt à exploser, il eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour les éviter, mais se retrouva quand même prit dans la fumée de l'explosion. Ne voyant plus rien pendant un instant, il ne put – ou ne voulu - rien faire quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Un arrière goût de tabac froid vint s'introduire dans sa bouche, mais aussi une saveur inconnue. Une sorte de désir mêlé à de l'impatience.

Kyoya n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps, le coupable s'enfuyait déjà. Il soupira :

- Pff, je déteste le goût du tabac.

Puis à nouveau seul, s'allongea sur le toit, posant doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Mais t'aurais pu approfondir la leçon avant de t'enfuir, idiot…

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que j'avais cette image d'Hibari assit seul sur son toit pendant que tout le monde s'amusait. Et parce que je trouvais qu'introduire Gokudera dans le truc serait une bonne idée (oui en fait je dois avouer que j'y ai repensé cette nuit, et que je ne savais pas comment mettre cette image d'Hibari qui me trottait, et commeeeeeee Jumelle voulait du 1859, je me suis dis que ça pourrait aider). Bien que ce couple me fasse bizarre, au final j'ai trouvé ça mignon à écrire. (Mais ça m'a donné une fichue envie de 6918 T_T par contre, à mon avis, je ne vais pas tarder à en écrire une).

Et je suis comme Hibari, je voudrais que Gokudera arrête de fumer (j'ai peur pour sa santé, au petit t_t, il fait encore à peine du vélo à roulette qu'il fume quoi… beuheuheu (oui bon j'exagère)).


	9. Promesse tenue

**Titre : **Les petites histoires de la mafia

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous appartiennent à Akira Amano. Sauf Mukuro qui m'appartient à moi j'ai décidé (ça serait trop facile si on pouvait faire ça hein ?)

**Résumé :** Dans la mafia y a toujours un truc qui se passe, surtout entre les pages, série de drabble ou ficclet présentant ce qui peut ou aurait pu se passer dans KHR.

**Genre : **drabble en plus grand

**Couple :** 1859 sûrement.

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 : **Spoile sur le tome 20

OOO

**9. Promesse tenue.**

_« - At…Attend Hibari ! M…Merci… Tôt ou tard, je te le revaudrai…_

_- J'attendrai sans me faire d'illusion… Hayato Gokudera »_

Certes Hibari n'attendait rien de Gokudera. Qu'est ce qu'un herbivore aurait bien pu lui rapporter ? Il avait autrefois pris ces paroles comme celle d'un enfant fatigué et perdu (et c'était sûrement ce qu'il était en fait à ce moment là).

Il aurait pourtant dût savoir que le bras droit du dixième du nom tenait ses promesses, peu importe le moment et le lieu où il les fait.

Bien sûr en l'état, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose, c'est ce dont Hibari était persuadé. Maintenant, et même jamais.

Comme quoi on peut bien être Hibari Kyôya et quand même se tromper lourdement.

Et même si ce bras autour de lui l'étouffait légèrement, même s'il trouvait Gokudera vraiment lourd à cet instant, s'il avait envie de lui mettre un coup de tonfa pour le faire tomber du lit, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait perdu sur ce coup là.

Il avait fallu du temps à Gokudera, beaucoup de temps, il lui avait fallu des années après être retourné à son époque, mais un jour comme ça sans que rien ne l'indique, il l'avait fait.

Il l'avait embrassé.

- C'est parce que je te devais quelque chose, et qu'à force d'y réfléchir je n'ai trouvé que cette manière.

Hibari avait hésité deux secondes entre le mordre ou lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il tourna la tête vers Gokudera qui dormait profondément à côté de lui… Bon ben il avait fait son choix.

Il soupira pour la forme, et profitant qu'il faisait nuit, que personne ne le verrait, il se permit un petit sourire.

Qui aurait cru qu'un simple herbivore pouvait réellement lui apporter quelque chose…

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis si faible T-T


	10. Prendre un peu de hauteur

**Titre : **Les petites histoires de la mafia

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous appartiennent à Akira Amano. Sauf Mukuro qui m'appartient à moi j'ai décidé (ça serait trop facile si on pouvait faire ça hein ?)

**Résumé :** Dans la mafia y a toujours un truc qui se passe, surtout entre les pages, série de drabble ou ficclet présentant ce qui peut ou aurait pu se passer dans KHR.

**Genre : **One shot

**Couple :** 8059.

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

**10. Prendre un peu de hauteur. **

_« Mais quel con j'ai été ! Quand un débile a le blues c'est la cata, hein ? »_

Gokudera l'ignorait, qu'un jour Yamamoto avait eut un moment de faiblesse, qu'il avait cherché à sauter du toit se sentant soudain vraiment nul. Hayato ne le savait pas parce que pendant que cela se passait, il était partit se réapprovisionner en dynamite, et jamais il n'aurait pu s'en douter.

Comment imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi positif et souriant que Yamamoto ait eu envie un jour de mettre fin à ses jours, c'était tout simplement inconcevable que cela ait pu arriver.

C'est parce qu'il n'était pas au courant que Gokudera avait pu dire des mots aussi durs et froids à Yamamoto, des mots blessants dans le genre « Tu es inutile » !

Et ça ne l'avait pas inquiété de laisser partir le crétin sportif qui n'avait pour autant pas cessé de sourire.

Pourtant maintenant Hayato courait, il courait à s'en brûler les poumons, il courait cherchant à rattraper le temps, courait comme s'il essayait de s'envoler. Il courait en priant de ne pas arriver trop tard.

Parce qu'il venait d'entendre le dixième du nom et Reborn en parler :

- Tu ne trouves pas que Yamamoto n'était pas dans son assiette Reborn ? Ca me rappelle la fois où il voulait sauter du toit du lycée…. Enfin je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera une bêtise pareille.

Sauter du toit ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Et maintenant prit d'un affreux doute Gokudera ne pouvait que courir.

Et il le vit là haut, assit les deux pieds dans le vide regardant droit devant comme si la distance entre le sol et lui ne le dérangeait pas.

Gokudera courra plus vite encore, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, oubliant son point de côté, oubliant son essoufflement.

- Yamamoto ne saute pas !

L'autre surprit tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda :

- Mais je…

Coupé immédiatement par Hayato qui, prit de panique, en oublia de garder ses pensés secrètes.

- Ne saute pas ! Tu n'es pas inutile ! Je t'aime !

Yamamoto resta bouche-bée devant cette déclaration, puis finit par se lever et s'approcher de Gokudera.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Hayato se rendit compte de ses paroles mais trop tard et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière dorénavant.

- Tu n'es qu'un débile sportif, le plus abruti des abrutis, mais oui ! Oui je le pense vraiment.

Yamamoto sourit comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais.

Tout se finit bien alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et qu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Gokudera ordonna :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça naze de sportif !

- Mais je n'allais sauter… J'avais juste prit un peu de hauteur pour réfléchir.

- Au bord d'un toit ?

- Ben qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je suis con, quand un débile a le blues c'est la cata hein ?

Pour toute réponse il n'eut le droit qu'au bras de Gokudera l'entrainant contre lui pour le serrer fort. Et Yamamoto se dit que parfois c'était bien d'être débile quand on avait une autre sorte d'idiot pour prendre soin de nous.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà ce qui se passe quand je relis mes tomes !


End file.
